


Шиэль сам виноват

by SataLisat



Category: Original Work, Король/Шиэль
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он отвечает нашему королю. Отвечает также. Совершенно безумным, сумасбродным образом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шиэль сам виноват

**1 часть. Причина эльфийского договора**

В королевском саду вовсю цвели спиреи.  
Король – еще совсем молодой, не старше тридцати лет – слушал внимательно, изредка кивая или хмурясь, когда посол, сбиваясь от волнения, переходил на свой диалект, но взгляд его неизменно устремлялся далее по дорожке, где у миниатюрного фонтанчика в передвижном кресле застыл темноволосый человек. Застыл страшно и неестественно, напрягая линию плеч и шею и время от времени перебирая скрюченными пальцами по расшитому покрывалу.  
Посол раз или два оглядывался, снедаемый жутким любопытством и слегка опасением, но король внимания на его интерес не обращал и все также мирно и с острым вниманием вслушивался в заранее подготовленную речь.  
\- …Таков маневр, и вправе сказать, что это лучшее решение для восточной границы между нашими государствами, ваше величество, и в протоколе мирного договора этот пункт должен быть указан.  
Король едва заметно склонил голову, соглашаясь, и вдруг шагнул мимо, до ужаса пугая посла резкостью своих движений. Ни стража, ни советники не шевельнулись, по-прежнему пели флейты на скрытой за кустами летней террасе.  
Посол оглянулся, поспешно прибиваясь к соседней группке приближенных к королю политиков – всех молодых и с цепкими взглядами – но король не скрылся в аллелях. А неожиданно сел на корточки перед страшным человеком в кресле.  
\- Тебе нравится? – спросил король тихо. Посол еле уловил этот шепот.  
А в бурных струях фонтанчика искрилась бледная радужная полоса. Мерцала и дрожала, как испуганная диковинная птичка.  
Король накрыл ладонью скрюченные пальцы и сжал на мгновение.  
\- Очень красиво, - произнес он, сосредоточенно изучая белую застывшую маску, которую уже сложно было назвать человеческим лицом.  
Посол посмотрел выше и обмер: маска улыбалась. Бездумно, бессмысленно, чрезвычайно страшно, по-детски восторженно. Едва заметно.  
\- Что это? – вырвалось у посла, и он окончательно испугался. Дрогнули вытянутые уши, побледнели тонкие пальцы, сминая беспомощно шуршащий протокол.  
\- Его высочество, принц. Супруг нашего короля, - молвил один из советников. – Та самая ваша причина мирного соглашения между людьми и эльфами. Вы же хотели ее увидеть. Король дал вам шанс.  
\- Супруг? У короля есть супруг?  
\- Есть. Или был. Сложно понять, сохранилось ли там что-нибудь.  
Посол был чрезвычайно взволнован. Капельки пота собрались у него над верхней губой. И теперь он обмахивался протоколом, стараясь не смотреть в сторону фонтанчика.  
\- Но почему он так выгля… Что с ним? – наконец, спросил он с усилием.  
-Ударился головой во время охоты, проломил череп, - сухо информировал его советник. – Наш король верит в совершенное искусство целителей эльфийского государства. Хотя, разумеется, это крайне скупая и рациональная вера.  
\- Да, верно, это можно назвать искусством. Но разве такое лечат?.. Я хочу сказать, это же даже не человек уже…  
\- Если хотите подписать это, - указал подбородком советник на помятые листы, - не говорите таких вещей при короле. У него остались… некие нежные чувства к существу, который вас так пугает.  
\- Вы хотите смутить меня? Не стоит. Мне тяжело смотреть на это, но состраданием я обладаю. И мне его жалко.  
\- Шиэля? Зря. Он сам виноват. Бунтарский характер вкупе с любовь к авантюрам и острым ощущениям приводит к печальным последствиям.  
\- Мне жалко не его. Мне жалко короля, - покачал головой посол и отошел, раздумывая над новым пунктом мирного соглашения.  
Король еще стоял рядом с креслом, ловя последние отблески эмоций – редчайшего явления в последнее время - на лице супруга, после щелкнул пальцами, и к креслу метнулась служанка, накидывая плед потеплее на тонкое тело.  
Причина мира между людьми и эльфами снова оцепенела, пустой взгляд расфокусировался и уплыл в бок. Ни капли жизни, ни крохи сознания не отразилось на сухом лице. Король протянул руку и стер пальцем ниточку слюны на его подбородке.

2 часть. Иллюзия  
\- Рефлексы восстанавливаются, эластичность мышц приходит в норму, нервные волокна все еще истощены.  
В хорошо протопленной комнате повисла тяжкая тишина, обволакивающая и усыпляющая как и крупный снег за окном в темный сад. Эльфийский лекарь размял уставшие пальцы, сплел их вместе и замер на грани вынужденной подчительности и нервной дрожи. Раскинувшийся перед ним на королевской постели человек до жути пугал своим нечеловеческим лицом и неестественно белой кожей. Руки-пауки подрагивали под обнаженной в вырезе льняного балахона впалой грудью.  
\- Он не говорит, - сухо произнес молодой король.  
Король пил вино, белое и ледяное, и опирался рукой о постель за головой своего жуткого супруга.  
\- И не будет, ваше величество, - лекарь старался говорить осторожно и обдуманно. В первую очередь потому, что король был уже почти пьян. А во вторую… таким образом он берег чувства пациента. Для короля. – Я не уверен, что разум все еще в нем, ваше величество. Нет почти ни единого шанса, что после года его болезни, его сознание цело. Он реагирует только на чрезвычайно сильные возбудители.  
Король поднялся с постели. Его движения, жесты и мимика выражали крайнюю усталость, и он внимал с ужасающей незаинтересованностью. Звякнул о мраморный столик бокал. На кресло полетела белоснежная, тончайшая рубашка, безжалостно скомканная. Лекарь проследил ее путь, перевел взгляд на шелковые обои и застыл, переживая удивительно неприятные моменты ненужности и беспомощности.  
Нечто было совершенно неправильным, но что именно – ускользало от понимания и просто зыбко стояло в воздухе комнаты.  
Король опирался о столик руками, опустив голову, и молчал. Долго и тяжело.  
Более четверти часа послушный мирному договору эльф разглядывал стены, боясь опустить взгляд ниже не постель, но когда это случилось, чуть не попятился. Его пациент, кривя губы в страшной улыбке, дергал пальцами, не отрывая кистей рук от груди. Дергал и стремился выпрямить их, почти что кричал.  
«Дайте. Дайте».  
\- Мм, ваше величество, Шиэль просит подойти.  
\- Пусть позовет, - процедил король.  
\- Он и… зовет, - поежился лекарь. И сам изумился нелепости своих слов. Это существо не имело мыслей и не могло звать. Но звал же, тянулся.  
Король порывисто обернулся. Сузил глаза, разглядывая супруга. И лекарь почти что поверил, что вот сейчас Шиэль сам скажет… назовет имя и действительно позовет. Но не случилось.  
Король налил себе новый бокал вина с королевской небрежностью, не спеша пересек комнату и лег обратно на бок, подпирая голову свободною рукой. Его не пугало белое лицо, не пугали пустые глаза и улыбка. Не пугали кривые пальцы, дрожащие сейчас от натуги. Король наклонился близко-близко и поцеловал существо в висок.  
\- И десяти минут без меня не можешь, да? – тихо спросил он и указал на дверь. Отпуская.  
Лекарь уже закрывал дверь, как вдруг заметил блеснувшую золотом кисточку от балдахина, яркую, как звездочку в сумраке комнаты.  
Ногой король шевелил край балдахина, а с ним и кисточку, и глаза Шиэли неотрывно следили за ней. И он улыбался. И тянул пальцы, но не к королю. И по-прежнему не звал, потому что не мог и никогда больше не сможет.  
\- Шиэль сам виноват, - прошептал король, любуясь, и лекарь закрыл дверь.

  
  
3 часть. Страшный  
Прошло 8 месяцев с того дня, как сумасбродный Шиэль на перегоне через поле за лисицей сорвал своего горячего жеребца в неистовый бег и рухнул вниз, пачкая молодую траву своей кровью.  
Его принесли на мокром плаще, бледного и полумертвого, и положили у ног короля.  
С того самого дня почти ничего не изменилось. Шиэль был бледен, молчал, не осознавал мир вокруг себя, быстро седел и был мертвее самого мертвого. Время и целители оживили разбитое тело, напоили годами жизни, но вылечить душу не смогли, оставив разум Шиэля пустым и сухим, как пустыня.  
В Шиэля верил единственный человек на побережье – его король.  
В качестве исключения возле передвижного кресла стоял эльфийский лекарь и пытался напоить Шиэля водой, упрямо корчившегося и содрогающегося от приступов беззвучного кашля. Нянька из надежных держала его голову ладонями, прищемив седые пряди волос, и Шиэль дергался частыми рывками и сучил руками-пауками на коленях. Шершавые его губы открывался, но он не издавал ни звука, хотя эльф все ожидал тоненького писка, как у крысы…  
\- Да пей же ты! – в сердцах высказал целитель. – Умеешь уже.  
\- Позову короля? – вызывалась нянька.  
\- Не надо, - что ему король, когда он сам должен справляться с пациентом, пускай и… Шиэль коротко взвизгнул и затрясся. Нянька дала ему легкую пощечину дабы прекратить истерику.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - прокряхтела она. – Совсем ладу с ним нет, демоном. Мучает нашего короля, сучонок, хоть бы сдох уже поскорее.  
Но руки ее обняли Шиэля ласково, успокаивающе погладили по плечам и груди, надавили на седой затылок, прижимая лицо Шиэля к морщинистой шее няньки.  
\- Тише, тише, оборвыш. Страшненький мой, тихо-тихо, убогонький, - шептала она, и руки-пауки скребли по парчовому покрывалу, что укутывало пациента до талии.  
\- Что же ты так о королевском супруге, - тихо спросил эльф. Фляга с водой холодила пальцы.  
\- А что с ним станется, ни разума, ни понимания, чистое дитя, да и король его так называет…  
\- Как?  
\- Зараза…  
\- Несчастный король. Но смотри, услышит, как ты тут говоришь, велит срубить голову.  
\- А я что? Я просто слежу, чтобы накормленный и чистый был, а уж что там в голове его и короля творится – вашего ума дела, господин целитель.  
Нянька обтерла полотенцем, переброшенным через плечо, зареванное лицо Шиэля и забрала у лекаря флягу, чтобы наполнить новой водой.  
Эльф разглядывал человека в кресле – уже успокоившегося и теперь сгорбленно застывшего. На воздухе в саду его волосы трепетали – тоненькие и сухие – жались к впавшим щекам и тощей шее. Жуткая белая лицо-маска что-то самому себе шептала беззвучно.  
\- Какой ж ты страшный, - передернулся целитель.  
\- Правда? – спросил вдруг король, и в его голосе было столько неподдельного удивления, что эльф вместо испуга ответил:  
\- Да.  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой король, вставая на одно колено перед креслом, - по-моему, он очень красивый. И всегда был. Замерз? – спросил он уже у безразличного ко всему теперь Шиэля, накрывая его скрюченные кисти ладонью. – И недоволен…  
Эльф еще раз взглянул на это лицо – однако кроме равнодушия ничего более из эмоций не углядел.  
Но король более не обращал на него внимания, и целитель отступил, разминаясь с подбежавшей нянькой. Почему-то казалось – совершенно нерационально и безумно – что король сумеет напоить его пациента.

  
  
4 часть. Лилии  
Удушающей волной надвигалась весна – запахом сиреневых кустов и шиповника, мирабилиса и жасмина.  
Цвели и лилии, удивительно жестокие цветы вопреки своей хрупкости. Ими заполняли вазоны, с хрустом стягивая длинные мокрые стебли леской. Украшали прикроватные тумбы, разбавляя белесую гладь лепестков яркими пятнами задорных ирисов. С трепетом укладывали на постель – на сиреневом покрывале они смотрелись чудо как хорошо.  
И каждый вечер лилии сминались, напоследок заполняя комнату приторным ароматом, и опадали на пол гнить до утра, пока служанка не подбирала их – вялых и в следах собственной пыльцы – и не уносила на задний двор, где выкидывала в компостную кучу.  
От весны болела голова.  
Она болела от воспоминаний, от государственных дел и от яркого солнца, бьющего в чисто вымытые стекла. Солнце сопровождало повсюду – лилось в галерейные окна, заливало Зал советов, искрилось в белом атласе одежды. Сверкало в столовых приборах. Отвлекало от тяжелых раздумий и яростно грело затылок, вызывая головокружение.  
От боли ломило виски.  
И имя у этой боли было Ши-эль.  
Шиэль не спал, Шиэль скулил, Шиэль сучил ногами по шелковым простыням, сбивая их вокруг истончившейся талии, и оставлял прядки сухих волос на подушках.  
Сминал изломанной спиной красивые лилии. Сладко пах пролежнями – запах слаще умирающих лилий. На балдахине его новой комнаты сверкали цветные кристаллики – красный, синий, зеленый, фиолетовый и желтый. Прощальный подарок.  
Когда король пересекал террасу, перед ним скакали простые солнечные зайчики - один за другим - тыкались в ноги. Разбегались в стороны, уносились по стенам и кусали больно. Ментальные солнечные зайчики. К концу второй одуряюще жаркой недели они королю представлялись местью, мелочной и шальной, самовыражением злорадной натуры и кривого лика, чудесным образом воплотившие все сгоревшие от болезни черты характера умирающего человека.  
Королевская же империя процветала – разлучившийся с горестным и тягостным предметом своих забот король все свое время отныне посвящал ей.  
Фатальной ошибкой стал отчет. Король читал отчеты запоем и помногу раз, носил в карманах конверты из толстой медового цвета бумаги, и в каждой строчке каллиграфического почерка лекаря находил худое счастье. В последнем отчете помимо физического состояния и сводок рецептов лекарств упомянулось о совершенно неудивительном равнодушии Шиэля к свету и сиюминутной аллергии на желтую пыльцу.  
Аллергии у Шиэля ранее не бывало никогда.  
Король повелел опустить на окна комнат тяжелые шторы, вынести цветы и вернуть обратно в казну посмертную оплату монастырю за содержание и лечение драгоценной особы.  
Спустя три дня Шиэль вернулся домой – худой и измученный, совершенно заброшенный и белый от перенесенных страданий.  
Правда слуги в его болезненной худобе видели привычную стройность, а в белой коже – влияние целебного горного воздуха, однако никто и никогда бы не усомнился в том, что именно король позаботится о Шиэль лучше кого бы то ни было.

Конец


End file.
